


That Feeling

by swiftgirl01



Series: Fics based on posts, Tumblr drabbles, Ficlets, prompts & oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a babe and irresistible and  Victor can't help but be jealous.





	That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post [ here ](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/160662598874/its-canon-that-in-japan-victor-is-considered-a) by randomsplashes
> 
> tumblr: [ swiftgirl01 ](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please forgive me for any language mistakes I have made. Italics denote other languages.

It all started with the donut cafe! Victor wanted to show his favorite donut cafe to Yuuri since they made mad Chocolate Éclair donuts and he just wanted to treat Yuuri on his cheat day. Who would say no to chocolate éclair donuts and watching Yuuri suck on it made him feel sinful. Apparently, he wasn’t alone, the waiter stared at Yuuri’s pale pink lips a minute too long when Yuuri tried to lick unsuccessfully at the cream at the corner of his lips. Victor cleared his throat which sent him scurrying away. The woman in the neighboring table and the guy buying a latte at the counter looked away too like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The café seemed to collectively sigh at the beauty of the handsome foreign man who was totally oblivious to his charms. Yuuri notices the sour look on his face but Victor just brushes it off.

  
It happens again when they grocery shop. They were buying ingredients for Katsudon. Victor liked to cook for Yuuri and pamper him. Victor felt like he turned away for like all of one second, when he comes back he had to take in the sight of a huge blond Adonis who looked like he could rival Chris Hemsworth hit on his fiancé. He was saying _“How about let me buy you a cup of coffee, solnishko”_. He thanked lords that Yuuri didn’t understand Russian though he had to agree with the sunshine part. Victor barely resisted baring his teeth in a growl. He almost felt sorry for the poor guy when Yuuri told him that he thought the blond guy was probably lost. Should he feel happy that Yuuri was oblivious or should he be happy they found his Yuuri irresistible?

  
Victor just wanted to have ice cream. They were just playing tourists in Nevsky Prospekt. Yuuri licked at his ice cream and moaned a little at how good it felt. More than one person did a double take at this black-haired vision walking down the street. Not that he could blame them! Yuuri was gorgeous in his navy sweater, his black hair rumpled like he just tumbled out of bed and there was a small dusting of pink on his cheeks making him delectable. Victor glanced at Yuuri, who was savoring his ice cream with small licks. Victor could feel his brain short circuit imagining Yuuri’s tongue on something else entirely. How can his Yuuri make even ice cream sexy? They walked hand in hand and Victor had eyes only for Yuuri and when he walks into a Spaniard and sends their ice cream flying. The Spaniard takes one look at Yuuri and goes _"Hello, Beautiful. How do you feel about dinner tonight?"._ Great now Yuuri was getting hit on in different languages thought Victor sourly. He laid a firm hand on Yuuri and gave a toothy smile _“Sorry, he is taken”._

  
But on several occasions Victor didn’t mind when Yuuri was ogled. Especially during their dates where he can clearly proclaim Yuuri is his. Victor was meeting him after a Calvin Klein photoshoot. When Yuuri walked in Percorso with his hair gelled back and his lithe, athletic body decked in a tasty suit which left little to imagination, he thought ‘oh yes, he didn’t mind one bit being the envy of every man and woman in the room’. Yuuri’s eyes captured Victor’s and didn’t leave till Yuuri was right in front of him. Yuuri smiled. Oh, that smile could melt even the coldest of hearts. Yuuri leaned and took him lips in a soft kiss, Victor could all but feel the room giving a collective sigh. Victor held his man and brought him back for a deeper kiss, let them all burn with jealousy thought Victor because the handsome foreign man was all his. 


End file.
